Objectives of this research are: (1) To identify attitudes, concerns, and response patterns that children and their parents exhibit when it is discovered that the child has juvenile diabetes and (2) To trace the course of these attitudes, concerns, and response patterns over the first year of the illness. The research involves the study of the two age groups for which the occurrence of juvenile diabetes is greatest: 4-7 year olds and 12-14 years olds. Control groups of healthy children are also seen. Data will be collected in the form of behavioral observations, interviews, and/or standardized tests at the onset of illness, at 4-6 weeks, at 6 months, and at 12 months after onset. This research is considered a prototype for how children in general cope with stress.